Notifications regarding user activity may be provided to a user, notifying the user of various events occurring or being scheduled to occur that relate to the user. These notifications are typically not linked to specific tasks by the user and typically do not provide guidance to the user regarding the significance of the event. Additionally, a user may be provided with a list of tasks (e.g., a to-do list) which may provide the user with reminders regarding tasks the user needs to complete. Typically, the list includes tasks entered by the user manually.